


It's Only A Matter Of Time

by Futsin



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Condoms, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Petting, Oral Sex, Sex, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futsin/pseuds/Futsin
Summary: After a long run of bad dates, frustrating dreams, and a work day from heck, Laverne realizes that unconventionally awful times call for unconventionally intimate response.
Relationships: Laverne DeFazio/Lenny Kosnowski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Laverne De Fazio felt like a mess all day at work and she had a lot of things to grumble about. Waking up on the wrong side of the bed was bad enough, but it had to be hot on the heels of restless, frustrated dreams of passions withheld that she figured symbolically mirrored her own long string of bad dates, being stood up, and lack of privacy to take care of her private needs. Then, her and her roommate/best friend/co-worker/confidant/soul sister/little sister Shirley were late to work at the bottling plant, mostly because Shirley was busy gabbing about her sort-of ex-boyfriend Carmine. _She_ had good dreams, _she_ was getting attention, and _she_ had private time on account of not having to help out at a family restaurant. 

A top tier bad day was in effect and Laverne grumbled every step of the way. There were more mishaps she had to keep an eye on in the bottling plant, including someone causing a spill that almost took Shirley out of commission, and she was asked to run odd jobs for different departments. _I ain’t paid enough for this,_ she bitterly thought but didn’t say. After a couple of hours, people stopped paying attention to the worse-than-usual scowl she had. _Great, there goes my reputation._

On a bathroom break, she wondered about doing something to herself to get it clear. She had the dream about the sailors again, the men with bulging muscles beneath well-kept formal uniforms, and though they’d tease her in the dream with touches, tastes, she was never allowed satisfaction. To be filled and _fulfilled_ , so to speak. But the thought, as she sat on the toilet in the stall and touched her bosom through the stitched-on L on her work clothes, filled her with a sudden shame. What was she thinking? At work, no less. She cleared her throat, pushed down the thoughts, said a couple of Hail Marys, and left back for the floor.

In the middle of running those odd jobs, she’d lost track of time and almost missed lunch. She rushed to get a PB&J from her locker, when she found it… empty? Great. Not even some decent company to talk to at lunch. She wasn’t just getting a dry spell of romance, she was starting to get a desert of loneliness on top of that. All alone, she muttered to herself. Even Shirley wasn’t around, though she was probably gushing about her own high hopes to someone who had a little more patience than she did… Laverne wondered if the day could get any worse.

At that exact thought, halfway through the sandwich, the door gave with a slam, smacking the wall and bouncing right back into Lenny’s face, who cursed and grumbled. Laverne was first startled and gave a loud shout, only to follow with laughter as the dope groaned the same way he used to as a kid when he fell out of a tree. Deep down she felt a little better and, for only the first time she swore to herself up and down and far too much, she was happy to see him. He finally caught himself enough to look up and see Laverne sitting there at her usual spot, but without Shirley. “Hey, Laverne. Whatcha doin’ in here?” His voice wasn’t as shrill as normal, a reminder again of their childhood… he had a way of getting quiet when he was hurt or upset. Laverne frowned into her sandwich and took another bite. “Eatin’ all alone, apparently.” Lenny approached her, she initially thought, noticing something different in the gait of his steps, but he then past by to the sandwich machine for a bite to eat. Something in the energy, the dry heat of a summer that was close at hand, made her stiffen at noticing him.

“Didn’t you hear the announcement?” Lenny then cursed when the machine didn’t deposit the requested edible foodstuffs, his freshly washed and still-dripping fingers running on the machine feebly. He whined. Laverne turned her head. “What announcement?” He grumbled and bopped the machine. “Didn’t you hear the speaker? They’re having a picnic outside on account of the weather, guess management thinks it’s a way of paying back the workers today. Heh, sure.” Laverne’s eyes widened. “I didn’t hear no announcement.” He tried a gently bop on the machine, then a little drumming tap. Nothing. “It was like an hour ago.”

Laverne did the math and realized she didn’t hear it because she was lost in nearly committing sin in the bathroom at the time. She was more gone than she’d realized and that remembrance gave her a tingle, especially thinking about it with - wait, she asked herself, did his butt always look that good in that jumpsuit? “I guess I didn’t, I was busy, uh, usin’ the ‘facilities’ like the Fonz would say.” God, that was dopey. She shook her head and stuffed her mouth with more sandwich. Lenny laughed, the pitch back up in his voice. “The Fonz! Yeah. He’d be able to get my food outta this damn machine. How’s he do that thing?” He got the fist and the elbow right, but didn’t use enough force when he smacked the machine. Laverne noticed the problem in his technique, but didn’t want to critique. She drank some milk, the feeling of its wetness in her mouth helping the sandwich down. “Is it a good picnic out there?” She asked. He sighed, resigned to the machine eating his quarter. “It’s loud and it’s hot and I’ve been moving crap around all day, but it’s the only place with something to eat… I’ll go see what they got,” he grumbled, that quiet timbre returning. Laverne had never realized how much she liked it when he sounded like that young kid. In a chaotic day, something from the old felt nice and soothing.

That was probably why, she later told herself in moments of guilt or rationalizing or even pride, when Lenny passed by Laverne, she stood up and grabbed his hand. “Hey, I’m having a bad day. You mind staying here with me? You can finish my sandwich.” She was trying to charm, and felt like an idiot, but the touch of her soft hand and his still-cool damp one was nice. He cocked his head, surprised. “Crusts cut off?” She rolled her eyes and he grinned. “Just kiddin’. That’s okay, I heard you had a real rough time, I don’t wanna spoil your meal any more than I already have.” Laverne could see the look. He was baiting her to make him stay and despite herself, she smiled. “You can’t ruin it anymore than everybody else already has. And it’s good to spend it with a friend when mine’s forgotten all about me today.” He had that toothy grin that gave away he knew she’d taken the bait. Lenny hadn’t made a fool of her, she was being nice and he was helping her, but she did want to slap him for that.

They sat down side by side and she passed over the last few bites of her PB&J. It’d been a nice one she’d made special for herself, now a bit dry but the scope of peanut butter spread and the thick, tasty specialty bread made it worth savoring slow. Lenny noticed that on the first bite himself and made a soft moan when he chewed. Laverne grinned. “I make a good sandwich, don’t I?” Lenny nodded vigorously. “The best! I remember that one time you spared me and Squiggy some supplies when we were short on dough for food, but we never could get the ratio of butter to jelly right.” She smiled. “Family recipe. Best PB&J this side of the Pizza Bowl.” He grinned back and moved to slap his knee, but he missed, terribly, and landed it right on her thigh. Thwak!

Laverne jumped, flinching, but stopping herself from leaping out of the chair. Had she really let him sit that close? Had she sat that close to him? She wasn’t sure what she hated most, the feeling of pain or that she liked it out of desperation. Get it together, Laverne. The look of panic in Lenny’s face showed it was an accident. “Hey, that’s okay, champ,” she said with a slight nervous tremble in her vowels. She took his hand and patted it. “See? All better. You don’t got my cooties.” Lenny’s eyes kinda glowed at her when he blurted out, “I like your cooties.” His eyes widened. She laughed a big guffaw, letting go of his hand right on her lap, while she snorted into her arm. “I haven’t heard you say that since the seventh grade.” Lenny frowned and his pitch went back up defensively. “Yeah and you all laughed at me.” His ego was getting hurt and she could feel his nervous warm hand on her starting to fidget, rubbing the material of her clothes into her skin. So close to her… Laverne shook her head. “Hey.” She took his fingers in her hands again and kissed a knuckle, soft and gentle. “There. There’s some cooties for ya.” Big dumb grin, but she couldn’t help herself. The way it made Lenny clear his throat was worth it. “I’m uh, gonna get something to drink.” She waved her hand. “Don’t worry, it’s on me.” He gulped, not in an exaggerated way as he was often doing… it was deeper, physical. She saw his throat move.

Laverne stood and went for the soda machine, feeling the slow pull of Lenny’s eyes on her as she went. Was this how low she’d sunk? Nearly touching herself in the bathroom and letting Lenny, _Lenny_ , gawk at her and flirt with him more seriously than usual? But, some little spot in her still remembered the tone of his voice. His groan when he walked in, the softness in his bait - maybe it wasn’t just an appeal to get her to let him stay? And as she hit the buttons on the machine, she wondered why he was here himself. “Say, Lenny, why ain’t you at the picnic yourself?” When she looked back at him, his eyes were right on her, going up from where her ass was, making a little pit stop at her chest, and then back on her eyes. Even though she knew how ridiculous she looked in the getup, he had… something. Couldn’t put her finger on it. He cleared his throat again and stood up. “Well, you ain’t the only one having a bad day. Squiggy was whining non-stop about his mother all morning and when we finally got out the door, we ran into every little problem you can think. Car wouldn’t start, truck needed repairs, no mechanic so we hadda do it ourselves, you name it, we had it today.” He stood by the machine now and with the soda dispensed in a cup, he reached down at the same time Laverne did. Their hands touched and he smirked. “Sorry.”

“At least you didn’t wake up after a bunch bad dreams,” Laverne said louder than she wanted, then covered her lip with two fingers. “Yeah? What about? I get ones about tigers chasing me,” Lenny said and sipped. Caught, she had to tell him _something_. “Welll, you know, it’s uh…” she fidgeted with her fingers together. “You know, the kind where you think something real nice is gonna happen and it doesn’t.” She blushes. Lenny nodded, waiting for her to continue. “I thought I was gonna have a good time, y’know, and I woke up before it uh… happened.” She hoped she was being vague, but the little flipping feeling inside her tummy said she wanted him to know. She was so alone that day, she hadn’t even really been able to vent to Shirl, and here was someone, a someone that for once was making her feel connected, heard… Lenny looked, dramatically, to make sure nobody was watching, and leaned in so close Laverne wondered if he was trying to hide from that imaginary studio audience he told her about. “Didn’t get to rodeo-do-do, eh, Laverne?” He grinned and sipped his drink as he leaned back. Waiting for her blush. She, amazingly, didn’t, but she felt flushed enough already. “Just somethin’. And what do you know anyway?” She was getting irritated, but she panted a little. It was getting hot. Lenny even adjusted his stance and it made her eyes peek down. Was he shuffling _himself_?

She expected the casual cock of his head and lookin’ away in that “so cool he’s a loser in someone else’s league” style, but instead, he leaned back in, but wasn’t smiling. Lenny’s eyes drifted down as he said, “I heard you the other night… y’know, crying down in the alley where you think nobody can hear you.” Laverne’s eyes shot open. “How’d you do that?!” He recoiled at her volume and rubbed his ear. “I had my window open! Wasn’t like you were _discrete_ about it.” He sipped again. She huffed. “That, was a private conversation.” “With who, the alley?” His immediate comeback made her frown. “No, me, myself, and _I_ , Lenny.” He shrugged, feeling kinda guilty about it. “Look, I didn’t wanna snoop, but you sounded real hurt.” She tightened her lip. More than hurt that night. _Horny_. “He didn’t think you were beautiful enough to take to a make-out spot? It’s his loss,” Lenny sympathized, “you’re a real catch, Laverne. Biggest fish in this city.” _Oh, god, Lenny, no,_ she thought. She shook her head and waved her hand. “Don’t worry about it. Wasn’t your date to ruin, wasn’t your business, whether you heard about it or not. If he didn’t want to touch me, that’s just fine.” She was pushing him away, she felt the gap between them suddenly, hollow and yawning inch by inch.

Lenny grimaced. “Didn’t want to _touch_ you? Laverne, if I was in his shoes, I would touch you like that!” She didn’t notice his hand, she rarely ever did when his voice got so high in pitch, but his hand raised, probably to snap his fingers, and somehow it came palm up and landed on her breast. The coat, her thin blouse, the bra, didn’t matter. Her nipple felt the heat of his hand and sent a lightning strike to her body. She gasped, eyes wide, mouth slack. He gaped at her, surprised he’d done it, looking at the point of contact, then her eyes… and how she wasn’t moving away or doing anything. “Are you sorry my hand’s where it is?” He spoke with the same meekness that Laverne realized was not just something to fill the void within her. It was the perfect fit. “No, Len. I ain’t sorry.” She bit her lip and pushed toward him. 

There were a lot of things Lenny was. Wild, loud, greasy, smelly, and much more. One thing she forgot he could be, that made him different from Squiggy and a lot of the other guys she’d seen, was soft. Even when he was rough, she could feel him holding back, making sure she was okay. The fire he’d rekindled in her, that she thought she’d left behind in the bathroom earlier, was something she wanted to trust him with. She moved in, to his face, his lips. Their eyes closed and she leaned up to wet, sugary soda-coated lips with the taste of peanut butter still lingering. It wasn’t perfect, but it was warm, it was present, and she was seen. He groaned, squeezing still so gently. Her hands went up, one around his arm to direct his movements, the other to his face to caress it and pull his kiss closer. But, Laverne knew this fire was only getting started, especially with the hit of Lenny’s hips moving up against her leg. Even through his own layers, she could sense the hot throb of him. He yearned; for her or just it was another thing altogether. With a movement whose awkwardness was borne of her desperation, she slid the fingers from his cheek down his jumpsuit to the spot above where his groin was gnawing at her leg. Lenny groaned and it made a little sun break of reality show up, allowing Laverne the moment to catch her breath. “We sure we wanna be doin’ this, right here?” Her question made his eyes meet hers, a simmer in them she’d never seen before but knew immediately he always wanted to show her. “It ain’t proper or nothin’,” he said, sounding less the macho tough guy and more smoky, like one the cool guys in a detective movie. Laverne suddenly wished, against her own better judgment, to be Lauren Bacall or Veronica Lake. “But it’s just us here, doing it like you and Shirl are always saying. _Our way._ ” _Ours,_ she repeated in her mind, _if us feels this good, I could grow to like it a lot._

He pulled her in for another kiss and she started to melt, but just as her eyes joined him in the darkness of shutting out the world, her ears pricked up past their sudden intake of breath. Voices were coming down the hallway. Lenny caught it and pulled back, groaning in a whine that was so thoroughly pathetically him. She couldn’t disagree. The moment was over and the maelstrom of emotions and physical connection dissipated, clearing the fog around them. Instead of righting themselves, impulsively they righted each other. There was always that couple everyone heard about that were caught fucking in the break room; nobody claimed it was them and everyone heard it was a different pairing (some even two guys or two gals), but it was not going to be Lenny and Laverne’s turn for the rumor.

Lenny smoothed out her L, she floof-ed out his jumpsuit so the bulge wasn’t too obvious. They made sure each other’s hair was fine and in a little precise way, Lenny inspected her makeup. “You look perfect.” He meant that her cover was good, but Laverne felt another flush of heat and pulsing in her core at hearing him say that about her. No fella ever did say that about Laverne De Fazio, unless they were trying to get into her pants, and Lenny seemed like the kinda guy who’d be okay if this was all there was to the “Our Way.”

But, her mind kept rambling in a loop when other factory workers came into the break room and saw them in separate parts of the room, scowling as they had all day (and now for yet another reason). The phrase wouldn’t leave her. _“That ain’t all there is. We’re just gettin’ started.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As her awful day drags further on, an unexpected visitor from before may help Laverne get the release she's been waiting for.

  
It wasn’t more than an hour helping out in her father’s restaurant that Laverne felt the firm tap on her shoulder that could only be her father Frank De Fazio. When she turned her morose face to his, prepared for a browbeating, she froze at the concern in his eyes. “Hey, there, muffin. Customers are doin’ okay right now, how’s about you head on home?” Muffin! She knew she’d been in a rotten mood all day, frustrated, strung out, and too tense or too loose with just about everything she handled. But did it call for a muffin, she wondered? “I’m sorry, pop, I’m not having a great day, but I can’t leave ya understaffed today.” Even as she said it, the weight of the tray on her hand was tensing her fingers and she hoped her father would insist.

Well, he did. In a flurry of movement and the patented De Fazio shouting. “Laverne, you’re bringing this whole place down! Look around the restaurant!” He gestured at the customers at their tables, glumly and slowly eating their pizzas, leaving their soda and beer to go flat. Even the jukebox was playing a melancholy Brook Benton song. It brought her down even further. “How am I supposed to give people a place to eat in peace when you’ve got clouds to spare over your head!” 

“This really on account of me, pop?” Her frown dragged her shoulders down, causing her father to sigh and lift her chin with his finger. “Just go on home and rest. You’ll bring everyone down if you don’t pick your own self up. Please? For me?” She forced a little smile and nodded, passing him the tray of pepperoni and onion. 

The mercifully uneventful trip home was broken only at the last few steps outside the tenement. Shirley came rushing out the door, dolled up for a date, a big smile across her face already. There goes high hopes again, Laverne thought and equally expressed in the roll of her eyes. “Laverne!” Shirley grinned and reached out to her. “I’ve got a great date tonight, oh, you need to wish me luck!”  
“Yeah, who with?” Laverne smirked back.  
“I’m going out with a Kennedy!” The sparkle in Shirley’s eyes made Laverne feel the urge to put on sunglasses. And then, her brow crinkled in thought. “Wait, a Kennedy? Which one?” Shirley took a moment, calmed herself, then with a dipped face muttered too quickly: “Well, actually, his first name’s Kennedy. Kennedy MacEntire. But he’s a college man, Laverne! He’s just got his MBA! Oh, I’m so excited but- I’m running late! I gotta go!” With a quick sisterly peck on the cheek, she was off and Laverne couldn’t believe it. Her best friend ditching her again? What a day, the kind she warned herself about every morning, but never thought would come around.

Before Shirley was all the way down the sidewalk, she turned her head and shouted at Laverne. “Oh, by the way! Lenny and Squiggy were in the apartment again! I think they were raiding the fridge, but better check the you-know-what in the you-know-where!” She waved and was on her way after that. Laverne scoffed, grabbed her hair, suppressed a scream, and finally went inside.

The apartment was as she left it in the morning, though the smell of soap from the kitchen still wafted by the couch. Laverne got her coat put away and was about to sit down when she froze in place. Lenny, with his guitar in his hands, was strumming away with his back turned. The patched jacket of his, the “One Wolf” she called it in private, faced her like a monolithic reminder of that afternoon. She listened as he strummed and sang a song, coincidentally the same one on the jukebox when pop had sent her home. It didn’t sound so great on an unplugged electric guitar, but his voice was deep, smooth, and played a few verses real fine. Laverne felt the strain on her shoulders, the tension of her hours of frowning, and the tightness in her throat release as Lenny crooned "It's Only A Matter of Time" in the living room. 

Laverne moved to sit on the couch next to Lenny, staring at his face. He didn’t miss a note even when he spotted her, but his eyebrows did raise a bit and his expression changed a little. He put more heart into the words. After I gave you everything I had, you laughed and called me a clown… That got a smile outta her, not the kind that she usually did, so big it made her cheeks hurt, but the softer kind that made her wonder if this was how people who were really happy felt. Lenny kept playing until the song was over and she gently clapped for him, her hands and wrists still exhausted from a long day. “You did pretty good with that one,” she said and Lenny couldn’t help but smile. “Why are you practicing in here? Squiggy not into this kinda jam?” That was when he blushed and got a little sheepish. “Well, I had something to ask you and you weren’t here. Squiggy had a thing to go to and I thought I’d wait, but what if I got bored? So I brought my guitar down to practice.” She couldn’t help but chuckle at his explanation, like his elaborate reasons for doing something odd in junior high. But, with the day she had, and how nice he sounded (not to mention the way he was looking her in the eyes), something odd was just what she needed.

“How much did you and Squig take out of the fridge?”  
“Oh, he didn’t take nothin’. He just came down with me before going off to see his ‘mommy.’”  
Laverne rolled her eyes. “And what did you take?”   
He shrugged. “Just an apple. It was pretty old, though, you oughta get better produce. My cousin…” He stopped as she slowly raised her hand. It was the fastest and quietest shut down of his rambling she’d ever done, which surprised her.   
She cocked her head and put forth, with absolute exhausted exasperation, “And what was it you wanted to ask me, Lenny? I’ve had a really long day.”  
With his calm voice, the one reserved for the little moments like these, he interjected. “I know, Laverne. I was there, I know.” He didn’t say it as a reminder of their first base in the break room, but it certainly brought to mind the warmth of his hand. She was still on that bit of an edge and parts of her were an angry mob before a gated oasis of relief. 

Lenny fidgeted a bit before he asked the question, nervously tilting his head toward her a couple of times like he was revving an engine before hitting the gas. “You uh, you wanna go to the rodeo?” And Laverne couldn’t help but laugh, a sudden “Hah!” Followed by one of her grins. He frowned at her, causing her throat to tighten back up and her eyes to bug out. “Oh. Oh, Len, you mean the uh… rodeo…do…” Suddenly flush, she unconsciously bit her lip and leaned a bit closer. “I don’t know if I’ve got an outfit that’s uh, appropriate for a rodeo.” Lenny, seeing she understood, crooked his smile again. “I don’t either. Except my cowboy boots. I can wear those if you like.” His eyebrows waggling at her implied, and nothing else - causing Laverne to smile back. She leaned in closer to him, feeling the neck of his guitar poke her in the belly, and she pushed it with her fingers to scoot further. “It’s been a long day, Len. I may need a bath first.” Scooting himself further, reaching an arm that came around her waist, Lenny was right next to her when he argued, “You smell fine to me.” She felt uncontrollable shivers when his fingers gripped her body to hold her still as he nuzzled his nose into her cheek. He wanted her no matter what? Was that what he was trying to say? In her cynical way, she tried to figure it out, find an angle, find some upcoming turn or request that would put her down. But every little touch, every taste of his breath on her mouth and neck, it said no, you're just fine as you are, Laverne De Fazio. And she sighed.

When he couldn’t hold onto the guitar anymore, Lenny slowly put it down on the floor over his shoulder, resting against the couch. He never took his hand from her waist and she moved in closer to his face, kissing him softly along the chin and lips. Drained, sweaty, still needy kisses. Like trying to sleep when you’re overtired. When both his hands were free, he pulled her into his lap, her legs like lead weights that made them both oomph when she landed on his thighs. The bulge in his groin pushed up into her and she mewled into his mouth. “God, stop teasin’ me, Lenny, I don’t know if I could take it.” His hands around her body felt up every curve under her blouse, flicked at her bra strap, and she heard his growling response in her collarbone. “You better be ready to take it. The wolf’s hungry.” She chuckled, no energy to giggle, breathless from the sudden rush of her pulse and the fresh exertion sweat. That little dopey bit of her Lenny, good ol’ Lenny, gave clarity to pull up and away. His body reached up for her, thighs and hips thrusting up, and arms reaching out. Laverne grabbed those arms of his and pulled him up off the couch and as quickly as she could, pulled him toward the bedroom. She took a glance at the front door - she had remembered to lock it. He looked over at the window, seeing it shut, too. The room would be all theirs and they grinned at one another. His hands were already grabbing for her buttons when they crossed into the bedroom. Lenny almost guided them to Shirley’s side of it, when Laverne yanked him so hard he flew to her, slide past, and bounced back-first on her bed.

The hesitation had burned away and without even bothering with his jacket or shirt, she dropped to her knees and started unbuckling his belt. Lenny sharply hissed, his bulge visibly throbbing in front of her face. Denim jutted down with each pull of Laverne’s hands, all at once suddenly tugging his pale blue boxers, and his hardness flipped up into her chin and lip before ascending. Lenny groaned and she gaped. The bulge she felt in the break room was only a quick preview, like a radio ad for a movie or TV show, compared to the real thing. “Oh… woof.” Her face sizzled from the sexual fever it boiled within. Lenny was panting. “You okay down there, Laverne?” He hissed as her hand came around him; she looked up into his eyes. “I’m not a little girl, Lenny… I know my way around a boy like you.” She winked and hoped it was sexy. The way he bit his lip and gave her a look said it worked. Her lips stretched around the sweaty tip, a musk of man filling her senses. Whimpers elicited from him made her own core flex and she tried to bring more into her mouth, the taste a sinful magnificent delight, the power at long last over something today intoxicating.

She then felt it his hands on her hair. First, she thought, oh yeah, he’s mine and he’s gonna make me. The realization he was pulling her away took her off guard. It made her have to lick the little tangy bit of teased stickiness on his tip and look up. His head was back until he caught his breath. A quick flick of his face down and he was a little slack jawed with agonizing desire, which was what she hoped for, but, why pull her back? “One sec, hon,” he groaned, pulling his jacket carefully off, breathing just as careful. She was surprised at first, then looked at his cock. It was throbbing so hard, she hadn’t noticed while she was succumbing to feeling him inside, and if she didn’t know any better, one more taste of it would have set it off. So, Laverne watched as Lenny, trying to contain his passions, took the One Wolf jacket and tossed it on Shirley’s bed (Laverne wondered if her roommate would be able to smell the sin later), and kicked off his shoes. “Sorry Laverne, you ain’t the only one here who hasn’t had any alone time to take care of a little business.” He grinned and she smirked, sympathetic. “Couldn’t do it while I was waiting for you, could I?” A groan escaped her lips at the thought. An hour ago, she’d have been furious to see him stroking his cock in the living room of her apartment, pants around his ankles, moaning her name. At that moment, blazing with need, she wanted him to do it here, now, and every time she got home from work. Just that desire sent a hand under her skirt to cup her mound, feeling it her underwear practically sopping. She mewled and rubbed her folds through the material, catching Lenny’s attention. “Oh. Maybe I shoulda?” He kicked his shoes off and peeled his jeans/boxers from the tangle at his ankles. Laverne couldn’t help but plead with her eyes, leaning against her bed and rubbing herself, staring at his body, his manhood. “Len..” She felt her lip trembling in a boo-boo face and Lenny double-timed it to strip, then scooped her litheness into his arms. “I got you, Laverne.” She growled. Legs entwined and her shoulders threw them both on her mattress. 

His fingers found hers around her panties, joining them and causing her to arch her back, the blankets and pillows cool against her enflamed body. “Gauh, Lenny, I can’t.” He soothed her with a coo, coo, free hand wiping sweat from her brow. She licked it off his palm and sucked on his fingers. The push and pull of her own lack of control and wanting to just lose it were driving her crazy. A man was upon her in a way she had only really dreamt of, his hotness against her leg, his fingers almost inside her - “tell me what to do,” he interrupted her thoughts. Laverne tugged at her underwear with one hand, skirt in the other, grunting dumbly. He kissed her cheek. “Comin’ right off,” he laughed and set about undressing her. She squirmed and helped the best she could, making it harder for him to move the skirt off her legs. A firm hand of his pressed on her belly. “Stop. Let a man work.” She did and he got it off her, then while he was down there he grabbed her shoes and placed them gently on the floor. Her stockings next, causing a concerto of sensations through her thighs and knees and calves, tingling spots she thought could only reach in the bath tub. Knuckles on sweaty skin made little tracks as he rolled them down one at a time. He placed her feet back on the mattress, knees up, and spread them. She still rubbed at her underwear, more gently and carefully as not to give herself too much again. Then, he got her hands off herself, bringing them to his lips to kiss and lick like she had his. Laverne leaned her head to look at him, kneeling between her spread thighs. His throbbing hardness was sticking up. “Want a little help with your engine, ma’am?” Though some deep part of her conscious self laughed in the cave her desire had thrown it into, the sentiment was everything she wanted. All she could do was nod and lay back on the pillows.

Lenny was slow. Laverne appreciated it. She felt the tsunami of feeling within was from all the feelings colliding at once. Containing it all at once was too much. Him putting her hands on her knees, letting them slide where they wanted, helped her focus. Let go, she thought, this is what we want. And the exiled conscious part in the cave echoed back, damn right it is! She sighed as his hands slipped down her thighs, under her butt, and grabbed her panties from the sides and pulled them down. She felt the cool air, then his hot breath, hit her matted pubic hairs on her pussycat. It made her flex involuntarily. Another laugh from him and its tremor hit her womanhood, bringing her to a swoon. He used the opening to pull her legs back together and slip the panties off to the side. Why is he being so patient with me? She wondered. He’s just as hungry as I am and somehow I’m the wreck. That made her have to ask. “Why are you taking your time, Lenny?” She looked up the ceiling, counting the cracks, while his arms pulled her open and his lips kissed her way tenderly down her thigh from knee to groin. “Because I’ve been wanting this a long time… I can wait a little longer, ain’t no problem at all.” Laverne brought a fist to her mouth and bit down, as he tasted her wetness. Her other fist found its way into his locks and twirled them around. “How long?” She gasped, regretting that it pulled him from her folds. “Somewhere between a while back and ever since we met.” He grinned dumbly at her and went back to licking the corners, making her twitch. She moaned. “How’d you manage?” Leaned her head back into the pillow, feeling it dampening with her sweaty hair. Lenny came up for air and kissed her, too close to the secret spot at the top of her vulva. “It was only a matter of time, Laverne.”

The licking continued until she felt the pressure building past the point of frustration she’d had before. The missed opportunities in her dreams and the denial at work were the other two thresholds, now she’d crossed them both, headed on the road till daybreak. She panted deeper, pulling a pillow to her face to keep the noise down, but Lenny’s messing eating of her pussy did not make it easy. Nor the way his finger slipped down her slit and found her opening a perfect fit. She groaned as loud as she could to release the feeling locked up inside. He didn’t stop and his own desires were coming through in the anxious way his hand reached under her blouse, cupping her breast again through the bra this time. She arched her back once more and felt herself leap off the top of the Empire State Building. Fireworks blew off in her body, so many places she couldn’t stand it. His hand on her chest kept Laverne still while he backed off for air and let her fly. Her legs clamped around him, thighs on his head and feet down on his ass. Lenny groaned at the way she pressed him, groin-first, into her bed. 

A scream blasted the pillow. She came harder than she thought she could. And as the echoes of her conscious mind cheered her on from the depths, the fog settled in like a cool breeze. Every time he breathed on her, kissed her groin or thigh or pussy, she shook with an aftershock. He made the mistake of flicking her nipple through the bra and barely contained a squeal. It was minutes before she was able to collect herself and use her elbows to prop up, looking at the boy below her. He grinned up into her sparkling eyes and toothy smile. “I see why you like sailors… quite an ocean you got here, Laverne.” She bopped him and ruffled his hair for that, making him fake-pout a little. She pulled at him to come to her again, into her arms. The flavor on his lips was quite different from the one she suspected had been on hers, but he wore it so proudly that she liked it. Wasn’t a sod’y pop from the machine at work, but it’d do if it meant he accepted her.

They kissed passionately for another minute while Lenny humped against her thigh and hips, smearing himself on her bare skin and the bottom of her blouse. She grumbled and grabbed his hands, planting them on her chest. “I do something wrong?” He asked. She used one hand to tap her blouse right on the boob, to the bra. “You didn’t finish this part, Len, gonna have to take remedial undressing.” He bopped his palm against his head. “D’oh! I knew I was forgettin’ something.” It made her laugh and he licked her cheek, chin, then down her neck while his hands went to work on the buttons. Laverne leaned back and sighed, letting him work. She was, for the most part, satisfied, but the yearning in him was something she needed, too. When she was finally nude, Lenny took a look at her in all her glory, every blemish or bit of fat she could conjure warned she’d curl up in a fetal position before long, but seeing the awe in his almost-watering mouth and dazzled eyes helped. “That better?” She nodded. “Much. C’mere, you.” She opened her arms out to him and he leaned into her embrace, their nude bodies an awful mess if she was being honest, and with the orgasm simmering down she almost could be. Bathing could wait. He was in need and he’d been so good to her. Better than she ever thought.

Her hand slipped between them, squished occasionally by his belly as he continued to hump into her, and she took his leaking manhood in her hand. “You got protection?” The fog was clearing enough to worry about it and Lenny’s fog was definitely rolling in. He gulped, nodded, and pulled himself up from her embrace to retrieve the rubber from his jacket pocket. Prepared, she thought as she watched him pull it on, stroke his cock to test the fit, and get the little room at the tip ready. There was a panting already coming out of his mouth and watching his mouth move gave Laverne a desire to kiss him again. “Lenny,” she whimpered and he was there in an instant, hot tongue in her mouth and her arms trying to pull him into her whole body. He fumbled and she helped and they got distracted by touching and teasing, but a groan from one, a whimper from the other, and it was time to get that last do. Her legs cinched around his waist and he pulled her hips to him while pushing in, slipping between her wet nether and into her. A sigh of pleasure, relief, bliss filled their mouths, coming out in unison. She was tight, he was a steel rod, and it was the sexual bonfire they needed. Though there was a strain in her womanhood, Laverne grit her teeth for nothing. It was good, all good.

As Lenny pushed further in, Laverne felt her own hips undulate up to assist, to fill herself completely. The stretch was fulfilling in ways she had never dreamed and she needed more. Even when she felt the hairs on his groin meet her own, it left her needing just that little bit - and then he pulled and pushed back in. She felt so wet, sticky, and hot. As he pulled back, she clenched her body around him, legs and hips and all, trying to hold onto him. NO, she thought, You’re MINE and you’re staying RIGHT there… She mewled when he stopped his retreat and bit her lip to suppress the guttural growl as he pushed back into place. They panted together, breath on each other’s faces, blowing hair out of their eyes, and he made love to her. The craving for more returned, barely satisfied when his hand found her breasts again, and then the next time she made do by clamping onto his ass so hard he yowled into the mattress. She squeezed the cheek, digging her nails in. He sped up his pace in response, pulling back to look her in the eyes. It’d gotten dark since they had started their descent into delight and what little light in the room made the tears in his eyes glisten. Laverne softened her gaze, realizing she had some of her own, and rubbed his cheek. He moaned her name, she gasped his. 

“You’re amazing, Laverne. Your body, your taste, your smell.”“Heh,” she shut her eyes, “like pizza and beer and peanut butter sandwiches?”“Yeah. You smell like home.”  
She bit her lip to suppress a sob and focused on how good he made her felt, but that just made the tears fall slowly. Then he was kissing them away. “You okay, hon?” She nodded. “Don’t stop, Lenny.” 

The knot in her stomach and the tightness in his loins kept building, till Lenny slowed. “Hey hey hey,” she cried. “I said, don’t… what are you doing?” He was moving her legs and adjusting her on the bed. When his thickness slipped from her, something died a little, but she was distracted by his gentle-but-firm movements. The realization of her being put on her side, while he moved behind her, made a panic rise. Hot and horny as she was, she had some limits. “Lenny, it’s a sin to do it this way.” Then, his cock was inside her again and she didn’t mind, moaning into her fist. His arm wrapped around her waist and then slid up to her breast, clutching it as he got more momentum, holding her to him. Laverne had never felt so held before. “It’s wrong, Lenny.” He kissed her shoulder. “I talked to a priest about it. He said-“ Lenny grunted, slowed down his tempo so that their bodies slapping together made less noise. The grinding gave him a better angle and Laverne reached to rub her special spot, feeling him deeper inside. “What’d he say?” She was breathless. “He said God is love, and if God can’t be sin, then how can doing something out of love be sinful?” Cursing that he said something just dopey enough to make her want to argue was infuriating, making her push her ass back at him and he grinned in her ear. She couldn’t see it, but she heard it. And as much as she worried about reputation, with the Big Man Upstairs or otherwise, there was something romantic at them doing it anyway for each other and to each other. She humped back at him and gave in, while he thrust faster and faster. Her fingers got slick on the top of her folds, his fingers tweaked her nipples.

Both of them stopped talking. It was what one would call a fuck, only they felt so perfect together, neither saw it that way for even a beat. She was getting close. “Fill me, Len. Do it.” He grit his teeth and his panting breath was making condensation on her bare shoulder. She went on, “Fuck me, fill me up, do it, come in me, Lenny. Don’t stop, I…” Her own orgasm shot off ahead, the pulse tightening around him setting his off. They keened as quietly as they could. He pushed himself so far in a little voice in her said, Hope he bought a good brand. And she felt the heat pulsing on her fingertips down south. They slouched, him holding her and her just being held. No, she corrected, being loved. Their breath took a long time to chase around and catch, leaving them both on the verge of sleep, but his hands or her body would do something to keep them awake. For the first time in a long time, Laverne finally felt okay again. Heck, a whole lot more than okay.

When he had his wits, he leaned into her ear and whispered, soft as a dandelion seed, “Are you okay?” She knew what he meant and nodded. “Yeah. I guess I got lucky?” The two laughed at the entendre. After, she added in her acerbic smiling tone, “who’s the lucky girl you practiced on?” Feeling his voice rise in that nasal whine again next to her ear was a little piercing, but his reply was more surprising.   
“I didn't practice myself, Squig just let me spy on him and his girlfriend last summer.”   
“That was awful nice of Squiggy. How'd he agree to that?”   
“Oh, he didn't, I just followed’em.” Laverne wondered if Lenny’s imaginary studio audience got a good laugh at that. And also hoped they had cut to commercial before all the crude stuff you couldn’t show on television happened. But realizing they were each their first left a warm and fuzzy feeling she couldn’t quite believe existed. A tingly in her chest, like a butterfly circling around her beating heart. He shifted and she adjusted into his arms.

“How’s this gonna work, Laverne? Like I uh, I’m not unhappy about any of it. But, y’know, we’ve got certain appearances to keep up.” She hummed, not wanting to think about it, yet the bitter cynicism that was the De Fazio way, especially her own, creeped back into her mind the way the world often did after those ninety seconds or so of blissful release. “Like you said, it’s just us, doing it our way. Nobody’s business but our own, but yeah. We’ll tell’em in time. I dunno if I’d say I’m proud, but I ain’t unhappy about it.” He kissed her and she grinned.

Feeling his deflating little Lenny, he quickly pulled back lest an accident took place. “I better go flush this.” He kissed her cheek. “Be right-a-back, baby.” She turned and shouted before he got to the bathroom. “No no no, don’t flush that down the toilet, Lenny, what’s-a-matter with you? Put it in the trash. I’ll take it out after before Shirl can get suspicious.” Lenny got it, made an “oh” face and gave a thumbs up, pulling the used rubber off himself and putting it in the bin. She heard the water running as Lenny washed up, a surprise but a welcome one, and she rolled over and around. Part of her debated getting dressed, then another part decided to stay naughty a little longer and chucked the first part in the bin with the condom for thinking of spoiling her fun. She entered the bathroom behind him, washed her hands, and took the washcloth from his hand as he was cleaning himself. Lenny moaned when she stroked him to rinse his cock. “Lil’ sore there.” She giggled into his shoulder, before catching his eye in the mirror’s reflection. “Why have you got a thing for my boobies, Len?” He smiled. “I like feeling yours because now it reminds me of the best goof-up I ever did in my life. That’s a mistake I never wanna forget.”

At that, on cue, the front door opened and they both heard Shirley shouting. “LA-VERNE! I just made a HORRIBLE mistake and I need your help forgetting it!” The two looking at one another in the mirror froze like deer in headlights. The door to the bedroom was open - they had seconds, at best, before the jig was up. Laverne quickly scrambled into action, flailing her hands at Lenny to stay put, to which he flailed his hands back gesturing, what am I supposed to do?! She ran for her clothes, forgoing the underwear and just grabbing her blouse and skirt. Another cry from the living room, “Laverne, are you home?!” 

“Auhhh, just a second, Shirl, I was sleepin’! Hang on, I ain’t dressed!” She buttoned as fast as she could. Shirley cried from the kitchen, “Oh it was awful, Laverne! He said so many mean things to me, I can’t even BELIEVE it!” Laverne was done and peeked at sweaty, naked Lenny in the bathroom, covering his Johnson with the cloth. She gestured and mouthed, “Two minutes.” He gave an A-okay with his hand and shrugged. Laverne hurried out of the bedroom and out in the living room in a rush, finding Shirley pacing the kitchen, simultaneously drinking milk out of a bottle, resorting all the fruit in the fruit bowl, and getting the peanut butter and jelly sandwich supplies out on the table. She wheeled on Laverne, a face full of madness and fury. “Oh, Laverne, you won’t believe what that awful Kennedy MacEntire had to say! First, he didn’t like my dress because it ‘covered too much’” Shirley went right into the story, but Laverne was still on pins and needles, trying to smooth down her dress and fix her sex hair. It was an elaborate and pretty awful date.

She approached with serious steps toward her by the coffee table and couch.  
“And then you know what he said? He said he was so excited to date a girl from a brewery, because a Beer Girl should be Easy… EASY?! Why I told that rotten LOUT that Shirley Feeney is not…” Shirley slowed, as she had finally noticed something. “Why is Lenny’s guitar down here?” Then, her eyes scoped out the disheveled look on Laverne and she gave a little sniff-sniff of the air. It was at that time there was a thump and an “ow” from the bedroom. Shirley immediately jumped, hissing a whisper. “Laverne, someone’s in our room, get the bats!” She made for the door, but Laverne got to her first and halted the usually-acceptable gesture. “No, hold on Shirl, it’s fine. There’s no one in there, I was just in that room, it was just me, myself, and I!” A rustle in the bedroom and another grunt made it clear that was a lie. Shirley held back a shout of revelation, before turning back to the instrument. A smirk bordering on sly ran across her features. “Y’know, Laverne, we should just toss that stupid guitar of Lenny’s in the garbage like we always said we would.”

“YOU SAID WHAT?!” Lenny shrieked, coming out in his underwear, t-shirt, and jacket. His pants were still in his hand and his shoes in the other. His voice was back to its usual pitch, volume, and cacophonous shrill. “You both said you liked my playing!” Shirley gasped in horror and pointed to them both. Lenny froze and Laverne sighed. “You.. and… him… were… it was just cuddling wasn’t it? Please, Laverne, just tell me it was cuddling. It’s not eternal hellfire if you were just cuddling without your clothes on!” The two Ls couldn’t help but cover their naughty bits and look down like ashamed kids caught raiding the cookie jar. Shirley gaped, squeaked. “You were.. DOING… THINGS…with HIM in our ROOM! Ohmygod, Laverne, you did it on MY bed, too, didn’t you? You had sinful premarital damned-to-hell sex in my bed!” Lenny stepped forward, “naw, Shirl, wasn’t nothin’ like that, it was just my jacket on your bed.” “YOU HAD YOUR SEX-JACKET ON MY BED?!” Laverne waved her hands in-between the two of them and shouted to try and get some peace. A dozen syllables of unintelligible high-decibel noise later and… 

“Okay. Shirl, let me explain,” Laverne started. “We kinda had a thing and then it was one thing led to another. But we’re okay. It’s fine. Lenny, get your pants on, grab your guitar, and go on up. I’ll take care of this.” Feeling his breath simmer down into just gentle huffs rather than a bull’s snorting, Lenny nodded, stopped glaring at Shirley, and gave a plaintive look to Laverne. “If you need me, let me know, Vernie.” She smiled back and waved at him to get his stuff. Shirley looked away while Lenny put his pants back on (okay, maybe she peeked once, after all, his boxers did have a little camping trip going on) and waited for him. As he was on his way to the door, head down, Shirley turned her chin at him. “We didn’t mean it about the guitar. We were just mad one time.” He shrugged. “Yeah, it’s cool.” He opened the door and gave a deep breath. With one last look back at Laverne, the woman he’d finally taken a chance with, he quickly dashed down the landing steps and to her face and kissed her cheek, one last time, before running out. Laverne closed the open door, rubbing that sweet little spot with one hand, while another fought to try and slide up her abs to her bosom. But there was talking that had to be done.

The two best friends, roommates, soul sisters, sat on the couch. Barely more than an hour ago, she had been sitting there in that same spot, listening to Lenny on the precipice of an avalanche of sensual emotions and hot sex. She took her time to think about it, then realized it was best that Shirley go first. “Ask away.”

“Okay,” Shirley began, “how long has this been going on?”“Uh, well, this afternoon, toward the end of lunch break, so… about seven hours?”  
“SEVEN HOURS?” Shirley squealed, “and you already SLEPT with him?!”“Heheuh… we weren’t really sleepin’ too much,” Laverne giggled and Shirley shot daggers with her eyes. “Eh. Sorry. It just sorta happened. You know how bad I’ve been feeling lately.”“I know that, Laverne, but this was too far, you have a reputation to think about.”“Ain’t got nothin’ to do with nobody but myself and Lenny.  
“What about marriage?”“What about it? It’s a wonderful institution that keeps the American dream alive.”  
Shirley sighed.“Look, Shirl. I was alone, I was lonely. Not the way I try to get you to help me with something, but really, painfully, awfully alone. And it turns out I kinda like Lenny. He can be gross, but there’s always been a side I like, ya know? He likes me, too.”  
“I don’t get it, Laverne. You can’t be that desperate.”  
Trying to ignore feeling like that was a slap in the face, Laverne shook her head. “He was there when I needed him. Not any guy can fulfill my needs, much as I or you or a lotta other fellas like to think. Lenny’s safe, he’s cute, and it was fun. We had fun.”  
“So, is this going to be a regular thing?”“We gotta figure out a few parts of the machine before we get it on the road, but, yeah, maybe. Are you going to be okay with that?”  
Shirley sniffled and gave a little nod-nod.   
“No boo-boo face?”  
“No boo-boo face.”

Laverne sighed with relief. “Good. I’ll wash up and go to bed, I am exhausted.” She pressed on her knees to stand, but Shirley whispered before she could lift herself off. “How was it?” A glance at her roomie and Laverne saw the biggest naughty blush on Shirley’s face she’d ever laid eyes on. It made her grin. “What about your Kennedy?” That earned a shrug. “Forgotten all about that mistake.”

The two gabbed into the evening, whispering all the way, even as Laverne went to go shower Shirley stayed by the door and got more details. Even when Laverne was brushing her teeth, changing her sheets (which Shirley first balked at and then inspected curiously), and getting into bed. When the two were finally looking at each other from across their room, Shirley sighed as the story of the tryst was over. “I wonder if my first rodeo-do-do will be that nice.” Laverne smiled and finally closed her eyes. “You’ll find out. It’s only a matter of time.”


End file.
